Angel Fall
by Seamanners
Summary: You're welcome. Dedicated to all in my group.


Kim grabbed the gun and went for Lola. Her ears had been ringing from the blast earlier "HELLO?" She screamed as loud as she could for her friend and comrade. "LOLA?" She couldn't have died. She was too far away from the grenade. She couldn't. Her leader, Drwho, Grabbed Kim and pulled her down to the ground as a sniper bullet went flying over their heads. "You okay?" He yelled. "YEAH." She screamed, her ears still hurting. Iron force was immense in their numbers but Angel-Fall was skilled and determined to win.

Iron force surely outnumbered them but Kim, Dr., and all of Angel-Fall were more skilled. Kim was running towards the limp body of Lola but Dr yelled "I got her. Cover me." Kim grabbed the pistol and ran for the nearest concrete block. She fired at a couple of raiders and hit one down. They all had machine guns and fired, "I'm hit." Kim was bleeding out of her thigh. It didn't hit anything major but it was bleeding like hell. "Agh…" Kim put a bandage on it. "Can you walk?" Dr said. "Yeah, Barely." "Alright. Let's get moving, Kim." Kim got up and walked around. No Iron Force to be seen. "Must've cleared out." Dr said. "How's Lola doing?" Dr looked at Lola. "Fine. Got hit by some shrapnel but she'll be okay." Kim was relieved. She started looking around for some guns. She found a shotgun and a sniper. Both full of ammo. "Look's good." Kim said as she threw Dr the shotgun. "Maybe we might survive after all."

It was so close to the time to raid Iron Force's base. Kim, Dr, and many others had heard Iron Force were good, strict, and trained fighters. Some say they were even whipped for hours a night just to not feel pain. Kim and Dr had gathered many Recruits and Raiders for the raid. Some veterans came too. Dr looked out upon the crowd of 30 men and women. "Group of elites, eh?" He whispered to Kim. "Yeah. Heh." Kim whispered back. "Alright. _This _is Iron Force's base." Kim said as she threw out the hologram into the sky. "Just a few hills, a gate, and a climb to win. Don't worry about it soldiers. We can defend against a few thousands." Kim said looking out at the elites she and Dr trained for many a days. "YOU GUYS READY?!" Kim and Dr yelled with all their might. "YEAAHH" They screamed back from their encampment. They all ran at once to Iron Force's base. They all ran in with swords and guns and took out the first hundred, no problem. But when they got to the elite thats when things got a little tougher. They took out at least two of AngelFall's men. May not sound like much but it is. It was for AngelFall. They had lost men but not as much as they were going to lose in this raid.

Only a day had passed and AngelFall had lost six. They were not going to give in though. They had to charge to take the base. Nothing else was going to work. Dr and Kim had seen a lot of wars but nothing like this. This was different. This was much different. All of Iron Forces men had been nowhere to be seen. Something was up. After they had broken through Iron Forces defenses they just vanished. All of AngelFall was cheering but Dr and Kim knew something was wrong. It was quiet. Then all of a sudden "AMBUSH!" Skeleton cried out.

Everyone ran for cover. Angel-Fall had only pistols and swords. They had rifles, machine guns, and a variety of weapons. Nobody had seen them coming. Angel-Fall had held them off. It was a hard and grueling three hours. But then out of nowhere a grenade was thrown, blowing debris and concrete chunks everywhere. Kim's pistol had fallen out of her hands and Lola was right in the middle of that blast.

Kim grabbed the gun and went for Lola. Her ears had started ringing from the blast earlier. Kim was stunned by the blast but not stunned enough to stop looking. She looked back and Dr, fighting them off, was getting tired. She threw her gun at Dr and he took care of them. "GET LOLA!" Dr screamed at Kim while fighting off Iron Force. Kim looked and looked and finally found Lola. Mangled, but not dead, by the blast. "Thank you, Kim…" Lola coughed and sputtered. "It's going to be okay." Kim said. Dr ran up beside Kim and grabbed Lola. "I got her. Let's go Kim."

They both ran away from the battle site to look for other Soldiers of Angel-Fall. They found Cask and Donimos. They were both pretty shaken up but good enough to fight. They all started walking towards the tower. (_A quick climb and we win.) _Dr thought to himself. Kim had started looking for other guns. She had found a shotgun and a sniper back at the battle site. Both were fully loaded. She handed Dr the shotgun and she got the sniper. Donimos and Cask both already had weapons. They all set off for the tower. They had found Skeleton, TANK, and Shawn. All ready for battle.

They had been walking for a while. Too long. They stopped to camp out but TANK was worried about Audrey. One of Angel Fall's members. TANK never got a long with her but she was a friend of his. Maybe even more than a friend. They slept and filled up just enough to fight. Lola had gotten a little better. Good enough to walk by herself. They started walking again. "What's wrong TANK?" Kim asked. "It's just… I'm worried about Audrey." TANK answered. "I'm sure she is fine, TANK. Probably killing Iron Force." TANK looked back at where they had camped. Iron Force were searching through it. "Oh my god. Look!" TANK whispered as he lowered to the ground. "Crap." Kim and Dr lowered to the ground. The rest did the same. Iron Force was coming this way. "Stay… Down…" Dr whispered quietly. "Man. I know they were here." "What? Kim and Dr?" The two Iron Force Captains said. "Yeah. If we're going to win we need to kill the leaders or get to that tower."

Audrey looked back at the Iron Force men. They had been swarming her since she had fired that shot at the General. She wished Dr and TANK were here to help. She was almost out of ammo and her sword was getting dull. She was only a few feet from the tower. She had to run. She had to. "GET HER!" The General called. She ran towards the ladder to the tower and climbed up. She reached the top and shot at the following Iron Force. Luckily there was a weapons crate. Audrey grabbed the closest rifle and fired at whatever moved. She had captured the Iron Force's flag.

Kim and TANK looked up while running towards the tower. It had turned red. Colour of the Raiders. TANK yelled "AUDREY!" Dr ran after TANK and was followed by the rest of the team. Lola had gotten better over night and was able to run but not without help. Cask helped her run. Lola was still wounded in her side. It hurt. "Ungh…" Lola groaned. "What's wrong, Lola?" Cask heaved out with breath. "My side… It hurts." Cask stopped and put her down. "It's going to be alright." Cask said between gasps of air. He was tired. "My side…" Tears went down Lola's cheeks. Cask grabbed part of his uniform and ripped cloth from it. "Here." Cask put it on her wound. Lola hugged Cask. "Thank you…" She snuck a quick kiss on his cheek. "You're welcome."

Kim, Dr, and TANK were already at the tower. They made it up and held it. They had finally won. Audrey and TANK ran towards and hugged. "I missed you Audrey." "I missed you too, TANK." They all looked down at the defeated Iron Force. "We won." Dr said. "Yes… We did." Kim said back. Every single Soldier in Angel Fall hugged and celebrated in tears of joy. Another raid won. They had lost a lot of men today but it won't bring them down. It will only bring them up to the top. Another raid. Another day.

-The end.

Put some feedback or whatevs…

P.S. Like what I did there TANK? :3


End file.
